1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pivot connector for an easel lamp. The connector is movably mounted on any one of various easels for painting. With the connector, the distances and the angles of projection of light rays as well as the mounting location of the lamp can all be changed and adjusted. Hence with the connector, a painter can adjust the lamp by himself in pursuance of the brightness required to get the best illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in painting, in addition to the utensils of paint, drawing pens, drawing papers etc., other supplementary tools such as lamps, easels, drawing boards etc. are also required. The lamps are especially essential tools in painting; this is because brightness of rays gives extremely large influence to visual sensing in painting.
For a painter, a drawing paper is adhered to a painting board before the later is placed on an easel. As to the illumination in need, due to the structure of the easel, ordinarily, a non-specific illumination lamp near the painter is used to afford the required illumination. For example, a floor lamp or a hanging lamp may be placed near an easel to give the required illumination. However, the lamp can not be located at a desired position that can afford adequate illumination required by the painter due to the fact that it is not a specific illumination lamp for painting. This makes ununiform distribution of light rays and thus quality of the painted picture is influenced.
Moreover, such non-specific lamps have a common problem, that is, the distances of illumination, directions and the angles of the light rays of the lamps can not be adjusted effectively and conveniently. This is inconvenient for painter during painting, and this is why there still is lack of a specific lamp for an easel in the markets. The motive of the present invention is exactly resided in this problem.